heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-09 Sometime in WWII
Sometime During WWII... The Blackhawks may not be officially part of any one country's military, with most of its members hailing from countries occupied by Axis powers, but they've earned the trust and respect of many Allied soldiers. A group of immensely skilled pilots known for their skill as well as their willingness to take risks no one else will, they've been called upon more than once to provide support for Captain America and his partner. Tonight is one of those nights, though the Captain, as well as the majority of the team, have gone into battle, with Bucky and two of the 'Hawks sitting this one out. Hendrickson, a middle-aged man from Holland, wound up pretty badly injured on what had been meant to be a recon mission the night before. Zinda Blake, known as Lady Blackhawk, took a pretty bad knocking about herself, though she's in nowhere near as rough shape. It was decided that Bucky would stay behind to guard the camp with Zinda, the latter also being charged with caring for her team mate- and no, it's not because she's a woman. She just happens to have the most training in basic field medicine. Sounds of a far-away battle can be faintly heard as the pilot leaves the small tent containing the now-resting Hendrickson. "He'll make it, I reckon," she says, wincing a bit as she lowers herself to the ground. Sore ribs. "I could use a stiff drink or three, though." As she speaks, she starts going through the multiple guns holstered to her body, and reloading the ones that need it. There was, of course, disappointment that he wouldn't be going on the mission, but instead of pouting (too much), Bucky decided to take his role of 'guarding the camp' rather seriously. He has his gun in hand and is pacing a short path around the camp, changing direction and times so that if the enemy is observing any holes might be difficult. As his path crosses with Lady Blackhawk, he offers a hand as she goes to lower herself to the ground, "You sure you want to sit? Might not be so easy to get up..." it's cold and they're exhausted. At the mention of a drink, he reaches into a pocket and tosses over a flask, "Just don't take it all...and don't tell Cap." The last is said with an impish grin. "Knew I liked you for a reason," she says with a wink, and tosses back just a bit of a sip before returning it to him. "I'll take watch in a bit so you can get some rest," she promises. "You look like you need the rest almost as bad as he does," she nods back to the tent. "An' speakin' of him- if he starts snorin', we may have to shoot him," she jokes. Now that she's pretty sure her friend isn't about to die on her, it's easier to start making light of things again. Bucky catches the flask easily and tucks it back into a pocket with a grin, "I'm all right for now, but with two of us, we'll be less likely to be surprised, you know? Vary it up some." He scrutinizes her for a moment before he points out, "I'm all right for a bit though. You're the one who got knocked around." He's ignoring most of his scrapes and bruises. Looking towards the tent, Bucky's grin fades a little, "You sure he's going to be all right? There's still the 'cycle if you need to get a doctor in the town..." that's most likely miles away. "I'm fine. An' he made me promise not to risk goin' out for help. He's a tough old bastard," she assures Bucky, then frowns a little, holding up a hand. "Get under tree cover," she says, heeding her own advice and finding a spot to tuck herself into, as the sound of an approaching plane becomes easier to hear. There's no fire, and the tent is well-hidden enough not to attract attention, but it is enough to put her on edge. "You think they know we're out here?" she wonders. Darting to find cover at the sound of the approaching plane, Bucky readies the gun in case he needs to try and take it down from the ground. "They might," he responds after a moment, "But I think that they're probably more focused on the actual battle. We might not be 'worth it'." "Don't be so sure," she says, taking a set of binoculars out of a pack at her feet as the route of the plane draws her attention to an old footpath to the West, where it looks like a small group of Hydra footsoldiers are starting a search of the area. She points it out, then hands the binolucars to him. "I vote we cut 'em off before they catch wind of us. If they find us, they'll find him," she points to the tent. "Reckon that ridge over there will give you a clean shot, if I get them to that clearing, there." She points out each location as she speaks. Cussing under his breath, Bucky peers at the soldiers who are starting to get close. Too close. Taking the binoculars, he watches them for a moment before handing them back. At the suggestion that she lead them to where he can pick them off, he looks at the woman for, well, a long moment as if debating what he should do. She's a woman...but she's -Lady Blackhawk-! Finally though, he nods. "Don't get shot up, ok? I can't even sew a button." "I'll do my best," she promises, and starts making her way through the trees. She takes a slightly awkward path, doubling back the way they came, then around in another direction, all in careful, silent movements. Then, she breaks out into an all-out run, heading in the direction of the clearing she indicated, purposefully making a lot of noise to draw the men towards her. She curses under her breath when she realizes that out of four of them, only two are pursuing while the other continue the search. Okay, so, they're not as stupid as she'd hoped. But with luck, Bucky will be able to pick these two off, and she can come back around to find the other two before they find him, or Hendrickson. Bucky scurries off to the clearing to find a perch and wait. He pulls out his own set of binoculars and does his best to track the movements as well. Getting his gun ready, he aims carefully to try and shoot down one of the two. Maybe if they hear gunfire, the others will try and help out their comrades. One of Zinda's pursuers goes down, but the other one is smart enough to take cover. At least, from where he's visible to Bucky. Soon, more shots echo through the evening air, followed by silence. Zinda can soon be seen, and once she's sure she's in a spot Bucky can see her from, signals that she's alright- and that she's moving to catch up to the other two men. The same trick isn't going to work twice, so she's staying hidden this time. Bucky also moves once Zinda gives the signal she's all right, just in case they think to fire where his own shot came from. He quickly climbs up a branch and aims through the leaves at one of the other pursuers. It takes a few minutes, but eventually one of the remaining two tries to dart from one dense patch of trees to another, giving Bucky several seconds to take his shot. The other one doubles back and begins to retreat. Unfortunately, his path of retreat brings him right into Zinda's sights. She's no sniper, but with a clear shot, she's able to take him down as well, before limping back to camp. Taking the shot offered to him, Bucky aims and fires. He may be young, but he's a crack shot...sending the Hydra soldier to the ground. Hopping down from the tree, he goes to see if Zinda's all right. Noting a soldier down that he didn't shoot, he also heads back to camp to see if maybe she beat him there. With his gun still at the ready, he gives a low whistle signal. Zinda responds in kind, giving the all clear before coming in to view. She's got a new bruise on her cheek, but other than that, seems no worse for wear. "They're all down," she reports. "Now get some rest, Soldier. Reckon I'm gonna be up for a while after that," she says, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. It's not as intense as the rush she gets from a fight in the air, but it's enough. Bucky gestures to her cheek even as he points the barrel of the gun away, "You all right there?" At the mention of sleep, he grins, "I don't know that I could sleep after that either." He looks towards the tent, "He still all right? We should probably continue keeping watch. I promise that if I get tired, I'll sleep." "Aw, yeah," she says, dismissively. "Given worse to sailors who got fresh," she smirks a little, then relents. "Alright. I'll go check on him, then take a walk up that ridge there, keep an eye on the distance. Rest of 'em should be back before morning, I'd hope." There's a flicker of worry on her face, and for about half a second, she looks less like a soldier, and more like a woman waiting for one to come home. "They better, anyway," she adds, forcing a smile as she heads back towards the tent. "Can't carry this lug outta here on our own." "Well, if you're sure..." that she's all right. Bucky will let that drop before he glances towards the tent and then towards the battle, "They will be. They have Cap with them." He seems quite confident in making that statement. Lady Blackhawk gets another glance before he reaches out to give her a light punch to a shoulder, "Come on, Soldier...have a little faith in our troops. I'm sure we're trouncing them." With that, he flashes another grin and starts to pick his way towards the ridge. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs